The Horrible Prank
by Shadowgate
Summary: Bart Simpson never did this with fireworks but hey, we're talking South Park here.
1. Chapter 1

The Horrible Prank

By Shadowgate

…...

The children of South Park Elementary School were all in their seats. It was 2:45 PM and it had been a generally boring day at school. Mister Garrison was teaching a lesson about Napoleon when Principal Victoria got on the intercom.

"ATTENTION TEACHERS AND STUDENTS. TODAY AT AROUND 2:00 MISTER MACKEY WAS TAKING A DUMP IN A TOILET WHEN A STUDENT PURPOSELY SPILLED A BOTTLED OF WATERINTO THE STALL. ANOTHER STUDENT SET OFF FIRECRACKERS WHICH CAUSED MISTER MACKEY TO JUMP UP REALLY FAST AND HE SHIT INTO HIS PANTS AS HE STOOD UP. THEN HE ENDED UP SLIPPING OVER THE WET FLOOR AND HE CRAPPED WHILE SITTING ON THE FLOOR! MISTER MACKEY WAS LEFT SITTING IN HIS OWN SHIT!"

After the brief pause every student in South Park Elementary School was laughing as loud and hard as they possibly could.

Principal Victoria got back on the intercom and yelled "STOP LAUGHING I CAN HEAR THE LAUGHING ALL THE WAY IN MY OFFICE!"

The students tried hard to hold back their laughter. Five seconds later the students continued laughing.

Mister Garrison was lying on top of his desk laughing.

Kyle said "holy shit Stan I hate to laugh since Mister Mackey could have been hurt by firecrackers but damn it's funny."

Stan and Kyle soon stopped laughing a minute later but Mister Garrison and the rest of the class kept laughing.

At around 2:50 PM Principal Victoria got on the intercom. Children were still laughing loud and hard.

"ATTENTION STUDENTS WHEN WE FIND OUT WHO DID THIS THERE WILL BE LEGAL PENALTIES."

As Stan and Kyle walked out the front door of the school at 3:05 PM Stan said "I wonder who did that. Didn't anyone see any kids follow Mister Mackey into the bathroom?"

Kyle responded "well I don't know but hey you crapped in the urinal once. Stan did you have anything to do with this firecracker prank?"

Stan answered "no I seriously didn't and if you find out I'm lying then you should turn me in Kyle."

Kyle nodded and they both continued walking home.

When Kyle got home he saw Ike had beaten him getting home first.

Ike said "hey Kyle look at the picture I drew."

Ike showed Kyle a picture of he drew of the school counselor sitting in shit.

Kyle told Ike "Ike now look this was a dangerous prank that someone played."

Ike said "all the kindergarteners drew pictures of Mister Mackey sitting in his waste. Our teacher got mad."

Kyle said "well I would imagine so."

Kyle's cell phone rang and when he answered he heard Cartman laughing on the other line.

"Kyle it was so fucking funny today. Mister Mackey shit his pants and then fell down."

Cartman continued laughing.

Kyle responded "I know fat ass I was there."

Cartman said "well Kyle why don't you come on over and we can laugh about it together?"

Kyle answered "I'm done laughing about it."

Cartman responded "oh you fucking kike you have to ruin the fun."

Kyle said "that's it I'm coming over to kick your ass."

Kyle hung up his cell phone and Ike asked Kyle where he was going. Kyle told Ike he was going to Cartman's house.

When Kyle rang the doorbell Cartman answered and he was still laughing his ass off.

Kyle pushed him and said "listen here you fucking fat ass I'm not amused."

All of the sudden Kyle heard Ike say "Cartman look at my drawing. The kindergarteners all made drawings of Mister Mackey and what he did today."

Cartman yells "THAT'S A GREAT DRAWING IKE!"

Cartman continues laughing hysterically.

Kyle turned around and said "damn it Ike."

Cartman's mom came down the stairs and said "oh hello Kyle I heard about what happened today at school."

Kyle replied "I'm sure Cartman told you."

Cartman's mom commented "I don't know why Mister Mackey never told me he had a fetish for sitting in his own waste. Oh and Kyle your little brother's drawing of Mister Mackey sitting in his shit is very nice."

Kyle turned around to see Ike is still holding up his drawing and Cartman's mom laughs herself all the way into the kitchen.

Kyle snapped at Ike.

Cartman laughed hard and said "a fetish" and he continued laughing.

Kyle yelled "ALRIGHT THAT'S ENOUGH OUT OF YOU CARTMAN AND THE SAME GOES FOR YOU IKE!"

All of the sudden the doorbell rang.

Cartman answered the door and saw a kid in an orange hood standing on his door mat.

Cartman said "hi Kenny did you come over here to laugh with me?"

Kenny answered "yes I did."

Kyle said "Kenny seriously I think we've laughed enough about this."

Kenny responded "well maybe you're right."

Ike said "hey Kenny look at my picture."

Ike held up his picture of Mister Mackey sitting in his waste and Kenny started laughing so hard he spun around and flew out the door. He continued laughing and spinning around to the point he ended up in the street. Then a giant truck ran him over.

TO BE CONTINUED


	2. Chapter 2

The Horrible Prank

Chapter 2

By Shadowgate

…...

Cartman immediately said "Oh My God they killed Kenny!"

Cartman looked at Kyle who was looking really pissed off.

Cartman repeated the famous catch phrase and Kyle still stood there looking pissed.

Ike then decided to say "Oh My God they killed Kenny!"

Kyle exhaled and said "you bastards!"

Cartman went on to say "we'll remember Kenny always and how he loved the picture Ike drew in school today."

Cartman and Ike start laughing as loud as they can.

Kyle yelled "GODDAMN IT!"

Cartman said "hey Ike maybe you should get firecrackers and set them off outside your bathroom door when Kyle is taking a shit!"

Ike was shocked at Cartman's suggestion and then horrified by Kyle's reaction, than being Kyle's fist hitting Cartman straight in his face and leaving him unconscious on his living room floor.

Ike immediately said "that was a terrible suggestion Cartman made."

Kyle said "yes it was."

The next day at school there was more chatter.

"Kyle!" Exclaimed Stan, "Kyle I just spent an hour this morning convincing Mister Mackey I didn't do it. I was prime suspect since I once crapped in a urinal."

Kyle replied "well I hope you are innocent."

Stan said "Kyle I hate to tell you this but you know Kenny used firecrackers when he went out to take on the night."

Kyle asked "you think Kenny was involved? You think he set off the firecrackers?"

Stan answered "well Kenny laughed so hard about it that he didn't even see a truck coming that just seems suspicious. I know what I'm suggesting is in poor taste but think about it."

Kyle replied "well I know another one who laughed very hard about this. ERIC CARTMAN!"

Cartman replied "oh I'm not laughing about it anymore Kyle."

Stan said "Cartman that was not smart what you told Ike to do."

Kyle said "maybe his idea for Ike to do that to me was inspired by having done it once before."

Cartman started crying "I didn't do it you guys look you guys have me by my balls right now and if I did it I would seriously confess."

Tears started going down Cartman's face at the speed of Niagara Falls.

Stan grabbed Cartman and pulled him in for a hug.

"It's okay Cartman I believe you're innocent. You can't run fast and those responsible clearly could."

Cartman said to Stan "thank you Stan."

The bell rang and the kids were in class.

Mister Garrison said "today I'm going to finish up my lesson on Napoleon."

Mister Mackey got on the intercom and said "attention teachers and students. As you know a horrible prank was played on me yesterday in the restroom. When those responsible are found they will face juvenile hall. It was not funny that I got scared of firecrackers and stood up only to shit my pants umkay."

The kids start laughing and Mister Mackey goes on to say "it's not funny that the Kindergartners drew pictures of me sitting in my own waste."

Louder laughter is heard throughout the school.

Mister Mackey went on to say "again when we find out who did this to me they'll be in a shit load of trouble umkay!"

Mister Mackey put down the intercom.

Mister Garrison said to his class "my name is Mister Mackey and I crapped my pants umkay."

Mister Garrison's entire class laughed except for Stan and Kyle who were too shocked to laugh.

Kyle said "Mister Garrison I can't believe you just ripped on Mister Mackey like that after what happened."

Mister Garrison replied back "oh why don't you tell your stuck up Jew Princess of a mother all about it Kyle?"

Kyle exclaimed "WHAT THE FUCK!"

3:30 PM at Craig's house.

Craig's cell phone rang and he picked it up.

"Hello Token" Craig said.

Token said "hey Craig do you think they'll ever figure out it was us?"

Craig answered "I don't know but the two of us sure pulled off a big prank on Mister Mackey. This will never be forgotten and I'm glad I agreed to do it because of the harassment in third grade from him I had to put up with."

Token said "I'm glad I agreed to do it because of the way he handled the fight I had with Cartman a while ago. I mean how hard would it have been for Mister Mackey to tell that fat piece of white trash to get off my fucking ass?"

Ruby happened to be standing outside Craig's room and she yelled "CRAIG YOU AND TOKEN DID THIS. I DON'T KNOW IF I'LL TURN YOU IN OR NOT BUT YOU BETTER BELIEVE THEY WON'T STOP UNTIL SOMEONE IS BUSTED!"

Craig said "Token my little sister just heard everything. She says she may or may not turn me in."

Token replied "hey Craig I got news, my dad is a psychic and he called the police an hour ago. He knows we did it and we're both fucked."

Craig looks out his window and sees day turn to night. A police helicopter flies by Craig's window and he hears "POLICE YOU'RE UNDER ARREST!"

Craig turns to avoid having the light in his eyes and he sees his sister's eyes turn red, and Ruby tells him "you're busted big brother."

Craig woke up from a wild dream.

He looked at his alarm clock and saw it was 1PM. Ruby past by Craig's room and said "you really slept late Craig."

Craig said "I was having an outrageous dream."

Ruby asked "what did you dream about?"

Craig answered "you wouldn't believe a word of it because it was insane."

THE END


End file.
